Undulatos Asperatus
by prettyprettypills
Summary: Vin Diesel/Karl Urban Vin and Karl both hold feelings for each other and on a whim they express themselves in the most carnal way known


"Undulatos Asperatus"

NC-17

Vin Diesel/Karl Urban

In action, Vin was a sight to behold but behind the scenes, the intensity only increased. At least to Karl. Behind closed doors, the man was incredible. Sexy.

Of course, Karl would never dream to admit of these things, thoughts and feelings.

"Cut! Scene captured. Let's convene tomorrow people bright and early!" The director had said and Vin, the shiny eyed Riddick, left the scene to remove his makeup for on set to change into comfortable street clothes and to give a cheeky grin to his buddy Karl, whom was barely in one scene on set of the new film. Still, Karl had an empty schedule and time to burn so he hung around to see how things went. Vin was chosen not just because of his action star status but also because of his special enigmatic eyes.

"Like to go out and get some drinks?" Vin asked as he had come across Karl on his way out of the studio. "My lady is, well, gone on a movie of her own and I could use some time with a friend," He chuckled. He was nervous. His girlfriend, though she was beautiful, thoughtful, loving, caring and more, well, he had carnal needs and desires he didn't want to voice but wanted to see if Karl would be open to it. For so long he'd harbored feelings and thought that dating Asia would make them go away but filming the third Riddick movie proved that having Karl close, having Karl near him, Asia would never satiate what he needed and felt.

"Um, well, sure," Karl said, unsure as well. Vin was disgustingly sexy and Karl hated himself for coveting a man that was already taken, that would probably never want him in return,

"Great, um, come on… I have a car," They were on set in a distant country, outside of the U.S. and the car was incredible. A fast two seater Karl saw as they came to it. "I always rent the best," He chuckled. Karl gave a nervous grin.

Into the car they slid and out of the studio Vin flew. Karl held on tight, feeling the wind brush through his hair, the top down, both enjoying the sticky warm weather. Vin's night time vision was better than anyone else's in the world. Karl knew this and he was feeling safe with the other male behind the wheel. They took the curves and streets by force, speeding almost a hundred miles per hour. The little car hugged the streets and corners. Once In the inside of the city, Vin slowed down, looking for a nice spot to have some drinks. He found one and veered into the parking lot, parking the car himself without bothering with the valet. He was a normal man and so was Karl. There was no point in flashing their abilities to get what they wanted with ease. They came to stand in line, Vin looking up and down the line into the club with speculation. If there was a time and place, this was it. It looked, to him, as if he'd chosen a gay club. He had no idea if Karl noticed this either because Karl seemed to be off in his dream world, wherever that world was. They came to the door and were let inside with ease.

They walked to the bar, licking their lips hungrily for drinks. They weren't there a whole ten minutes when a thin, Asian, beautiful male approached, sliding spindly fingers over Vin's hulking frame. "Hello, gorgeous," The man said with an accent. Vin smirked.

"Hello yourself. I'm sorry but this here's my boyfriend," He said with a chuckle, pointing towards Karl whom, by now, realized what kind of club they were in and was blushing profusely.

"Don't you, um, think we should… well, go?" Karl asked. Vin looked at him sideways with a chuckle.

"And why would that be, Karl? We're both consenting adults interested in the unknown…" Vin trailed off with a smirk and a raise of eyebrow as the Asian male walked off. Karl gulped hard and downed his double shot and asked for a triple.

"Just let the night take us, right?" He asked, looking at his friend. Vin nodded and waved the bartender over as Karl down his triple shot.

"Two doubles of Chartreuse," He ordered. "You'll love this," He said as two electric green liquid filled glasses were set before them. They clanked their glasses and downed them both with a grimace from Karl and a smirk from Vin. "Now, if you're loosened enough I'd like to take you on the dance floor and show you some moves," Vin said with a raspy voice, leaning in close. "I want to teach you some tricks," He growled and Karl shuddered, his eyes slipping closed. He couldn't wrap his mind around this. Was it really happening? Was Vin REALLY paying attention to him the way he wished? Was this some kind of sick joke, prank or dream? No, he realized as Vin moved them to the floor, gyrating his hips hard against Karl. This was really very real.

Vin snaked his arms around Karl from behind, pulling him tight and hard against his own body, pressing against him, erection against Karl, moving in rhythm with the music and the beat. Karl groaned, dropping his head back against Vin's shoulder, chest rising and falling quicker and quicker. "F-fuck," Karl gasped, reaching back to snake his arms around Vin's neck, pressing into his hard hips.

"You know, Karl, I've wanted you since I first saw you," He whispered to Karl's ear. Karl shuddered.

"I've wanted you, too," He said, turning in his arms and looking into his wicked eyes. Vin licked his lips and then leaned forward, pressing them against Karl's, crushing their lips together with need and want, tongue lashing against Karl's. The kiss was hard and deep and Karl could feel his knees buckling. Was this happening? Would he wake up to find it all fake?

Not very much later, they were stumbling into the bathroom, kissing, touching, feeling. Vin dragged Karl into the largest bathroom stall and slammed him into the wall, kissing him ferociously, his hands sliding under his shirt, touching his skin, down to his jeans. Karl gasped as an ultra warm hand slipped inside of his jeans, bypassing his underwear and going straight for his hardened pulsating cock. Karl gasped, breaking from their lip lock to push into Vin's hand and arch his back, head thrown back with moans coming out.

Vin shuddered. So much, so much heat and so many clothes. Karl shoved Vin against the stall door, touching him in much the same fashion as he'd been touched and as his hand reached Vin's cock, he groaned and slipped to his knees, quickly undoing Vin's jeans, pushing his shirt up and pulling down his pants. Vin's cock sprang free and Karl lapped at the tip with his tongue. Vin growled, running his fingers through Karl's hair, shoving himself into Karl's mouth. Karl moaned, suckling hungrily, hands moved behind and gripping Vin's muscular ass in his hands, squeezing and sucking harder, more hungrily. Vin found it hard to stand, he also found it hard to hold on to his orgasm so he shoved Karl back, pushing him to the floor and crawling over his body. He kissed him hard, sucking his tongue, tasting himself and God it was sexy.

"Want you know," Vin growled, practically ripping Karl's clothes off. They rolled on the floor, Karl coming up on top, pushing Vin's clothes out of the way. Karl wanted this but at the same time he was frightened for he was quite the virgin. "What?" Vin asked at Karl's hesitation.

"I um…" Karl trailed off, blushing. "You're my first," He managed to shoot out in a jumbled sentence. Vin smirked.

"All the better," He said lowly, rolling them again. He kissed Karl and then began sliding down, mouth worshipping Karl's body. He came down and sucked at his cock, spreading his legs. He tilted Karl's pelvis upward and his mouth descended to what Karl had never expected, sucking at his anal entrance. Karl arched on the floor, head thrown back. He gripped Vin's shoulders, rocking up to his mouth when Vin laved his opening with as much saliva as he could.. No lube, not good, must make do he thought. He pushed a finger inside of Karl and Karl cried out in partial pleasure and also pain. Vin worked him, loosening him as much as he could with one finger. Karl gripped Vin's shoulders and grit his teeth tightly.

"FUCK," Karl cried out when Vin added a second finger. Karl's breathing was erratic, his chest rising and falling quickly, trying to pull in air that burned his lungs. Vin teased, pleasured and loosened him enough, then slid up his body, smirking.

"You ready?" He whispered and Karl nodded quickly. Within seconds, Vin was buried inside of him to the stem of his cock, sliding Karl's legs over his arms and pushing into him slow and deep. Karl gasped and gripped Vin's shoulders, digging blunt fingernails into his skin.

"Oh Jesus fuck me Christ," Karl cried out. Within moments, Vin was thrusting into him. Karl held on as if for dear life, wrapping his legs around Vin's midriff, tilting himself up towards Vin's thrusts. He squeezed his legs around him and his head lolled, Vin thrusting harder and deeper. "I'm gonna cum," Karl cried, his eyes wanting to squeeze shut but unable to stop looking at Vin's face, his eyes. Vin growled and began to pound harder into him, Karl yelping and holding on so tight, his nails digging into Vin's back and shoulders. Vin grunted and growled, shoving his cock into Karl without mercy. They were in bliss together on the dirty bathroom floor. It wasn't how either of them imagined it happening but damn they couldn't wait for it.

"Not yet," Vin growled. He shoved into him at an arch and Karl's vision went black with dots of rainbow colors sparkling around. He never knew that this could be so pleasurable and Vin knew he'd hit his prostate inside of him.

"Fuck… fuck YES," Karl shouted, gripping Vin with his legs and over and over Vin pounded into that spot, hitting him with the head of his cock dead on. Karl had been a little surprised when he'd seen that Vin had piercings in his cock. Not many but just a few, enough to make what he was feeling so intense he could hardly have imagined this at all. There was a line of horizontal piercings dotting down the underside of his cock and one in the head that made sex with Vin so pleasurable that he felt this would be an addiction. He'd need more and more and more. Finally, Vin hit him with such fervor that Karl came unglued and his orgasm shot through him, hitting him hard and his cock spilling out and Vin was right behind with carnal growls and deep thrusts, his cum filling Karl up and beginning to seep back out as Vin's thrusts began to slow down, Karl aching from the sex but in a dream-like state of pleasure.

Vin collapsed against Karl and they huffed and held each other, shuddering, kissing, touching each other. Karl felt limp, jello like and he wasn't sure he'd be able to stand for several long minutes.

Eventually, Vin pulled out of him and Karl cried out, shuddering and convulsing as Vin's cock slid slowly out of him, each piercing tugging on him and cum dribbling out, his hole clenching and unclenching mercilessly. "Oh, God, Vin," He hissed, trying to curl up but not wanting to. Vin kissed him, deep and lovingly.

Speechless, they both laid on the floor. "That was…" Vin trailed off.

"Amazing," Karl said, his breathing slowing down. Vin smirked. He figured it was time to give Asia the boot seeing as how Karl was definitely into him. Damn, this was perfect.


End file.
